The Best Laid Plans
by Eye of a Hawk
Summary: Some times the best laid plans fail to work. But then again... this is Mikan. Slight fluff.


The Best Laid Plans

Mikan Sakura's Infallible Plan to Eternally Embarrass Natsume Hyguua. 

**Operation Code Name: Fire Extinguisher (courtesy of Hotaru Imai)**

_TRANSCRIBED by Nina (New Robot Series- Only 700 rabbits)_

1. Recruit Hotaru, Prez, Ruka, Koko, Tsubasa, Tono and Misaki

2. Establish the Secret Society for Humilifying Natsume Hyguua

3. Elect Officers

*_note: log new roster_- The Official Society for Humilifying Natsume Hyguua.

**1. Mikan Sakura:** _President and Tactician-in-Chief_

_*note of transcriber_: We're already doomed

**2. Prez:** _Vice President and Voice-of-Reason_

**3. Hotaru Imai**:_ Secretary/Keeper-of-the-Minutes and Armourer_

_*note: log complaint-_ Prez ("But it's the machine taking notes!")

**4. Ruka Nogi:** _Stableman_

_*note: log objection-_ Ruka ("Stableman? Imai you-

...static...

...static...

...static...

_TRANSCRIPTION RESUMES_

_*note: log comment-_ Her Highness and the Creator Hotaru Imai ("You break it you buy it Nogi. 700 Rabbits.")

**5. Koko:** _Spook-in-Chief_

_*note: log comment-_ SiC Koko ("You do realize he's going to kill me when he catches me spying on him.")

_*note: log comment-_ President Sakura ("If.")

_*note: log comment-_ Her Highness and the Creator Hotaru Imai ("No Sakura. _When_.")

_*note: log comment-_ President Sakura ("If we're done arguing can we please get back to elections?")

**6. Tsubasa-senpai:** _Security Officer and Official Natsume Restrainer_

_*note: log comment_- Officer Tsubasa ("Imai, why do I sound like one of your crazy inventions?)

_*note: log comment-_ Her Highness and the Creator Hotaru Imai ("Because she tries to name them too.")

**7. Tono-senpai:**_…_

_PAUSE IN CONVERSATION_

_*note: log comment_- President Sakura ("Actually, we have no idea what you could be.")

*_note: log comment_- CURRENTLY RANKLESS Tono-senpai ("I can be a distraction for all the lovely females/ladies!)

_PAUSE IN CONVERSATION_

_*note: log comment_- President Sakura ("But...Natsume's not a girl.")

_*note: log comment_- Hotaru Imai ("He can be target practice")

**7. Tono-senpai: **_Official Target of Natsume Hyguua_

_*note: log objection_- Official Target Tono ("Hey!")

**8. Misaki-senpai: **_Infilteration Team Leader (and Team members too)_

_*note: log comment-_ Team Leader Misaki ("I can work this that. And me. And me... Just kidding.")

*_note: log comment-_ President Sakura ("Alright. Now that we've chosen the officers -ack!")

_*note: log entrance:_ new participant- Natsume Hyguua.

_*note: log comment-_ Natsume Hyguua ("Polka, what are you doing?")

_*note: log comment-_ Natsume Hyguua ("Imai, put that camera down and turn off that stupid robot, or its going to get fried.")

_*note: log comment-_ Hotaru Imai ("You break it you buy Hyguua)

_*note: log comment (muttered)-_ Stableman Nogi ("I knew that was coming.")

*_note: log ambient sound_- BAKA!

*_note: log ambient smell_- smoke

*_note: log comment (simultaneous)-_ President Sakura and Stableman Nogi ("AHHH!")

*_note: log ambient sound_- Paper crinkles

_*note: log comment-_ Natsume Hyguua ("Polka, what is this?")

_*note: log comment-_ Polka ("It's nothing, I swear! Give it back!")

*_note: log comment_- Polka ("Hey, how did I get renamed?")

*_note: log comment_- Hotaru Imai ("It's the roster of the Secret Society for Humilifying Natsume Hyguua. And Don't give me that look, _I _know its not a real word.")

*_note: log comment_- Polka ("Hotaru! How could you?")

*_note: log comment_- Hotaru Imai ("Easily. That's 20 rabbits Hyguua.")

_*note: log comment-_ Natsume Hyguua ("I'm not paying for something I can see with my own two eyes Imai. But I am establishing the Official Society for Embarrassing Polka.")

*_note: log new roster_- The Official Society for Embarrassing Polka.

**1. Natsume Hyguua: **_President and Founder_

*_note: log comment_- Hotaru Imai ("I'm in.")

**2. Hotaru Imai: **_VP and Chief Financial Officer_

_*note: log comment-_ Natsume Hyguua ("No you're not. I didn't think you swung that way.")

*_note: log comment_- Polka ("Hey!...and what do you mean `swing that way´?")

*_note: log ambient sound_- Silence

/deleted/ *_note: log comment_- Polka

*_note: log __**objection**_- Polka ("What was that for? Stop _smirking_ you jerk!")

*_note: log ambient sound_- SMACK!

Natsume Hyguua's Plan to Embaress Polka

**Operation Code Name Don't Let Imai Blackmail You With This**

1. Kiss her

* * *

><p>EXTRA:<p>

*_note: log comment_- Official Target Tono ("ooh! _I_ want an official society to embarrass me like _that!_")

*_note: log ambient sound_- BAKA!

*_note: log comment_- Her Highness and the Creator Hotaru Imai ("That's 50 rabbits Hyguua.")


End file.
